


Miracles Happen

by yumenoyousei



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumenoyousei/pseuds/yumenoyousei
Summary: Yuu woke up in the middle of the street. She blinked, confused. She knew she had drunk a lot but she definitely hadn't been drunk enough to fall asleep on concrete.She looked around and saw her purse not even a meter away from her. Her iPhone was dead but what confused her was the light coming out from her Twisted Wonderland smartphone.Could she really be back?--10 years later, Yuu finds herself back in Twisted Wonderland.
Relationships: Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola, Leona Kingscholar/Yuu | Player, other ships mentioned - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Miracles Happen

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this around September last year, but found part of the story weak and was trying to rewrite it but completely forgot. After playing chapter 5, I remembered it and decided to post it even if there is still that weak part. Anyway. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

Sometimes, Yuu woke up crying.

She never remembered the dreams that made the tears flow, but she had a hunch that it was about Twisted Wonderland and her time at the Night Raven College.

Of course, for everyone around her, she only had been in a coma for a few months. But for her, she had been in an alternative universe and spent time with the pretty boys version of the Disney villains.

Okay, said like that, she indeed sounded insane. When she had first woke up, the ribbon in her hand, Grim’s ribbon, had been the only proof, the silver lining that maybe she hadn’t dreamt it all.

After that, she had found a couple of items in her room she knew came from the other world. Like the smartphone Crowley had gotten her. Of course, she couldn’t call from an alternative universe but the pictures of everyone had reassured her: they were real, the moments they had had were real, and she missed them.

-

Yuu had always been a tomboy. As long as she remembered, she always preferred running with the boys to playing dolls with the girls. She always kept her hair short, and until 12, she would’ve rather die than wear a skirt.

Of course, middle school ruined everything with forced skirts to girls in the uniform. Then, people started mocking her which is why she decided to join the judo club even if she had no interest in the sport. At least, by being in that club, they would leave her be for her boyish looks.

As she was unsure if she wanted to continue judo in high school, she fell into the Twisted Wonderland.

It was liberating. Of course, everyone thought she was a boy, and Grim was just clueless when it came to human anatomy, but she could sass as she wanted, and do dumb shit and no one told her that she couldn’t because she was a girl.

The only person in the NRC that seemed more gentle with her was Leona. She had the feeling that he, among a couple of Savanaclaw members, knew she was a girl. Maybe it was the animal instinct.

She had only asked about it once.

“Why you so nice to me?” She asked one time Leona had decided to take a nap on her lap.

“You don’t want me to be nice?” He asked, not even bothering to open his eyes.

“No… it’s just you seem to treat me…” like a girl, she never said out loud.

This time, he opened one eye. “Do you want me to treat you differently?”

She thought about it. “No…” she replied truthfully. Because one, she did have a tiny crush on the lion man and it felt good to be treated differently than anyone else. Second, it felt good, to feel special. Maybe it was not much about gender but just about special treatment.

In many ways, her time at the NCR had released her from many of her complexes towards gender. Looking at men like Vil who took care of their appearance more than any girl she had met in her world, she started to think her gender shouldn’t stop her from doing whatever she wanted.

Then she came back to her world and Japan was not really open to her new ideas. Not helping that by the end of her second year of high school, her body hit puberty and suddenly she had curves that weren’t there before.

Things got better as she got into university, she let herself dab in her feminine side but still kept what a lot of people called a “crass attitude”.

And she continued with her life, sometimes musing what would Deuce and Ace think if they’d see her now.

-

Yuu woke up in the middle of the street. She blinked, confused. She knew she had drunk a lot after being fired from her job for “insulting the president”. The little shit had it coming after sexually harassing one of the girls. She had put it out in the media which had made a couple of allegations to go out. But by doing so, she had “betrayed the trust” of the company. All cowards, if you’d ask her.

So she had gone to her favourite izakaya and may have drink more than her body could handle but she definitely not drunk enough to fall asleep on concrete.

She looked around and saw her purse not even a meter away from her. Her iPhone was dead but what confused her was the light coming out from her Twisted Wonderland smartphone. She always had it with her, just in case by some miracle she could connect with the other world.

She saw thousands of messages popping on the screen. Some old, some only a few years old.

“I miss you, prefect,” one from Deuce said, apparently 2 years ago.

“You’d know that I did become a good salesman! Take that prefect!” Ace had written to her 3 years ago.

She took time to look at all of the messages, tears in her eyes.

“Miss? Are you okay?”

Yuu looked up and froze. “…Deuce?”

An older Deuce, in a police uniform (he got into the police!), looked at her confused.

“Do I know you, Miss?”

“Deuce! It’s me! Yuu!”

Deuce paused. “The only Yuu I know…”

“You don’t remember the first time we met? How you, Ace and Grim made that chandelier fall? We went to the mines?”

Deuce once more looked tongue-tied. “Yuu? Prefect? But you… are a girl.”

Yuu stood up, laughing. “Yeah, I never bother telling you guys how I wasn’t a boy…” She looked around. “I’m back! I can’t believe I’m back!”

“But Yuu… Wait, I have to call Ace.”

“Tell me you guys are together!”

Deuce turned red and splattered.

“Finally! But I mean, you guys are probably together for a while now… I can’t believe I missed the mess that must have been.”

Deuce ignored the comment and said something in his walkie-talkie. “I’ll bring you back to my place. You can’t just stay there,” Deuce mumbled, still visibly embarrassed.

Yuu followed her friend in awe. She couldn’t believe she was back to Twisted Wonderland. She looked in amazement around her. She had never gotten the chance to go out of NRC so seeing the rest of the world was amazing. It was not too different from her world with tall buildings.

“Ah! Vil-senpai!” In front of her was a huge billboard of Vil promoting a new eyeliner.

“Yeah, he’s not letting go of the spotlight.”

“How is everyone?”

Deuce chuckled as they arrived at the station. “I’ll tell you everything later, just wait a moment. I need to change and take my things. You’re lucky I’m finishing my night shift now.”

Yuu nodded and waited for Deuce in front of the station. She kept glancing at the billboard.

It had been 10 years, she realized. She was far from the tomboy 16-year-old she had been when she had first come. She was an adult now, so was Deuce and Ace. 

Her hands were itching to reach for this world’s smartphone, check MagiCam and stalk everyone.

After a long internal debate, she decided against her better judgement, took the phone and opened the application.

Luckily, everyone still seemed to have the same account and she searched for the person she was most curious about; Leona.

He unsurprisingly didn’t post much about himself. Yuu decided to go on Cheka’s page instead. She almost let out a loud gasp. Of course, Cheka was a teenager now but to see it was a thing she wasn’t ready for. Good looks really ran in that family.

Like she predicted, Cheka had a recent picture with his precious “ojitan”. While Cheka was all smiles, Leona had this unchanging grumpy expression. “My uncle is so busy these days as our international ambassador, I barely see him!😩” The caption said.

Yuu smiled, she was glad Leona had gone out of his ass and actually was helping his country.

She discovered also by looking at other posts that Ruggie was a governor’s assistant. “Eh. He did use his connection to get a good job,” she mused out loud.

“Are you stalking people on their MagiCam accounts?”

She jumped out of her skin at the voice in front of her. “Ace?”

“Long time no see!”

She can’t help but jump into a hug.

“So, you always were a girl?”

“Stop making it weird.”

“I won’t! But you can’t deny that it is surprising,” Ace said as they broke the hug. “Literally, Deuce didn’t text me that you magically appear or anything, he just said; ‘You knew prefect is a girl?’”

She laughed. “Wow. He always had weird proprieties.”

“Yeah, pretty sure he’s having a mental breakdown right now.”

“And you’re not having one?”

Ace shrugged. “You’re still you… a brat.”

“Oh, I’m the brat?”

You both laughed as the natural banter came back to them.

“But really, how are you here?” Ace asked.

“I don’t know… One thing I was drinking in my world and I woke up here! In the streets!”

“Wild… We’ll have to ask people about it…”

“It’s okay. For now, I’m just so happy to see you.”

“Ace?” Deuce said as he came out of the station. “What are you doing here? What about work?”

“I called in sick,” Ace replied with a shrug.

“Ace!”

“You can’t text me that Yuu is here, like really here and expect me to go to work!”

“But you keep skipping work days!”

“And I’m still the best seller!”

Deuce rolled his eyes and looked at Yuu in the hope she’d add something but she only laughed. “Some things do refuse to change,” she replied.

They all hopped in Ace’s car and headed toward their shared apartment, chatting about their life.

“Jack and Epel moved in together recently,” Ace mentioned.

“I have to talk to them,” she said as she looked to Epel’s MagiCam account.Indeed a picture of the two of them had been posted.

“Trey is married,” Ace continued.

“No! Actually, I’m not surprised.”

“Yeah, he took the family business too,” Deuce added.

“Carter is an influencer and does conference all over the world on how to manipulate people.”

Yuu snorted while Deuce replied, offended: “It’s on how to market and use social media to promote a brand!”

“Yeah, same shit.” Ace paused. “Who else… Riddle is a lawyer, the best in the city.”

“I would guess so, with his obsession with rules,” you replied fondly.

“Latest rumours, he’s dating that other childhood friend of them we met once.”

“The cat-like dude?”

“Yeah! But I dunno how it’s going. Riddle is not saying anything. So, that’s for everyone in the Heartslabyul dorms you know about… Who else you want to know about?”

Yuu smiled and kept asking questions. To no one's surprise, Azul owned a shop that he co-managed with the Leech twins. The shop was apparently also connected to the Shroud empire as Azul and Idia were a thing or so said the rumours.

Kalim was slowly but surely following his father’s footsteps and owning the fortune. Surprisingly, still with Jamil as his right-hand man.

Rook was a talent headhunter for Vil’s agency. Diasomnia’s members were still clouded in mystery but “the rumours say they are doing well.”

“Trey said that Lilia might come by the Rose Kingdom so we might meet him soon?”

They arrived at Deuce and Ace’s modest place, Yuu looking at everything in awe. She smiled sweetly at the numerous pictures of the NRC days, a lot of them with Grim and herself in it.

“We should take a picture now. Who knows how long that miracle will last?” Deuce said, a sad undertone in his voice.

“Yeah…” Yuu took a last look at Grim in the picture before sitting on the couch, the two boys on each side.

“We should post it and see how long it takes for people to come knocking on our door,” Ace said.

Yuu opened the app once more and went directly to Ace’s account where the new post popped up.

“Guess who’s back? #wearealsoconfused #mostlybecauseshewasalwaysagirl” the caption said. Yuu snorted.

“Which reminds me, Yuu,” Deuce said as he gave her a glass of water, “you didn’t ask about Leona-senpai and Ruggie-senpai…”

“Of course she already stalked her ex-crush,” Ace said, a knowing smile on his face.

Yuu blushed. “You knew?”

“You never were subtle about it. You’d literally stare at him every time he was around.” Ace shrugged. “And according to the rumours, Leona-senpai is into anything that can offer a hole for his dick.”

Deuce almost choked on air. “You couldn’t just say he’s into boys and girls?”

“Why are you like this? You dick me almost every night!”

“TMI, guys,” Yuu said but couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her.

“He’s not married, the Afterglow Savana would have made a big deal out of it if he was,” Ace said after her laughter subdued.

“Ace, even if I do get to meet him, I’m not going to make a big deal out of it. As Deuce said, we don’t even know if this miracle will last. From all we know, I’m going back as soon as midnight strikes.”

“Yeah, but if you do end up staying, you could at least bone him.”

Yuu rolled his eyes. “Were you always so vulgar?”

“Perks of being an adult.”

“I guess it does make sense that adult Ace makes dick jokes all the time. How does Deuce even…” She turned but realized Deuce was long asleep. She laughed. “Ok, that also didn’t change.”

“Yep. He still falls asleep anywhere at any time if given the chance.” Ace looked fondly at his partner and Yuu felt a bubble of pride and sadness. She had missed so much of her friends’ life.

“Hey… how did you guys finally got together?”

Ace got up but didn’t answer. Instead, he went to fetch a blanket that he put on Deuce and mentioned Yuu to come to the small kitchenette. As he started to cook up something, he said: “after the… battle against Grim… and your disappearance… I guess we all, and when I say we I mean everyone who got in contact with you, teachers and Crowley included, were kind of… hallow. Deuce and I found ourselves often just staying together in the Ramshackle dorms, in silence… like we were mourning… We _were_ mourning Grim and… we knew you must have gone off to your world now that your “mission” was completed but…”

“It hurt… It hurt me too,” she replied quietly.

“Yeah… So one day we were in silence in the Ramshackle dorms and Deuce… the idiot he is decided that he would become the best perfect student and would be a policeman because ‘Yuu encouraged me to’ and I kissed him to shut him up. So yeah. It was the moment I knew I was into morons.”

Yuu smiled. “Please, you were into morons the moment you started to practice for the VDC and you started staring at his ass.”

Ace let out a smirk. “Bold of you to assume I was staring at his ass only from VDC practices.”

Yuu gasped then laughed. They continued to chat about all and nothing while Ace served Yuu a simple breakfast. Yuu finally opening up about her life back in her world, how she always felt a bit in a different headspace than most people around her. How she had hated her job and getting fired had been more a blessing than anything else.

“I wouldn’t mind staying here forever…” she murmured.

“Wouldn’t be escaping your world?” Ace replied honestly.

  
“Maybe… but I feel like I have nothing there… Even my family, I’ve been estranged… I never felt I fitted… not like when I’m with you guys.”

Ace smiled. “Say that again after a week in here.” His phone beeped and he cursed. “My boss saw my MagiCam post!”

Yuu laughed out loud as Ace rushed to get his things.

“I’ll be back around 5 unless my boss makes me work more.”

And just like that he was gone, leaving her alone with a sleeping Deuce in their apartment.

Without much to do, she sat on one of the love seats and continued her online searched. She realized she had a couple of DMs. One was from Carter, asking her if she was really here and the other from Kalim asking the same thing.

She replied happily, telling them her strange happenings of the day.

By midday, most of her ex NCR companions had messaged her. She had a video chat with Jack who happened to not work and he promised he’d come by the Rose Kingdom.

She snorted at Azul’s message proposing her to work for him if she needed a job if she was to stay in this world. She replied a no thank you but knew that if she indeed stayed, she’d have to find a job.

Pushing the troublesome thoughts, she continued to reply to messages.

At the end of the day, when Deuce finally woke up and Ace came back looking tired, she had received messages from most people, even Ruggie but not from Leona. She had to fight the urge to message. She wouldn’t be surprised he just was in his own bubble and the news hadn’t reached him yet.

She went to sleep, praying hard she’d still be in Twisted Wonderland tomorrow.

-

Two weeks later, she was still squatting Ace’s and Deuce’s apartment. Now that it seemed that it wasn’t a short time miracle, she started to wonder which jobs she could take. Surprisingly, a lot of her ex NCR companions were willing to give her some kind of job but she had either flat-out refuses (working under Azul or Vil sounded like a nightmare) or asked for time to think about it (she wasn’t sure what she could do at Shroud industry but Ortho had been sweet about it). The easiest job would be working at Trey’s patisserie but she didn’t want to intrude on the family bubble as she had seen it.

She sighed as she saw she still had no news from Leona.

She tried to not let it bring her down as she exited the empty apartment. She finally getting used to the neighbourhood and was taking walks to familiarize herself with the world. If she was to stay, she needed to know where to go without the boys helping her.

She went to a cafe just a few blocks away from the apartment. It reminded her of Starbucks in her world.

But before she could enter the cafe, a black car pulled over and stopped just next to her.

_Weird_ , she thought but didn’t let it scared her until the door opened and a hand took her arm to bring her inside. She almost knocked her head on the car and before she could scream, she locked eyes with an emerald green that she would always remember.

“Leona-san?!”

“Not so loud,” he growled, “enter properly,” he then reprimanded.

  
  
“If you would have not pulled me in…” she complained as she entered the car but he clearly wasn’t listening as he told the driver to go. “Wait, where are we going?”

“Restaurant. I’m starving.”

“And you’re kidnapping me because…?”

He smirked and her heart flipped. So many memories of times in the botanical garden, late afternoon either staying silent, either playing chess and a few times having deep conversations.

“It’s not a kidnapping if the other party is willing,” he said and Yuu pouted because she couldn’t deny it.

“What are you doing in the Rose Kingdom?” She asked instead.

“Work,” he replied as he undid his tie.

“I’ve seen you’ve become the ambassador of Afterglow Savana. You’re working with your brother.”

He let out a ‘tch’. “I’m working for my brother.”

“No, you are working _with_ your brother to make sure Afterglow Savana is at his best. It’s great!”

He glanced at you as he opened the first 4 buttons of his dress shirt.

“Do you need to unbutton so much?” She can’t help but say.

He raised an eyebrow at her. “It never bothered you before.”

But before, she didn’t have any experience in sex, and seeing a Leona in disarray was just seeing normal Leona. Now, with experience under her belt, pun intended, and the contrast of seeing him in a suit and seeing undressing, it was giving her too many ideas.

She preferred not giving him the satisfaction of replying and looked by the window. They stayed in a comfortable silence until they arrived at what Yuu could only presume was the destination.

It was a hotel.

“What?” She managed to let out.

Leona didn’t bother to answer as he entered the building.

Yuu shook her head, trying hard to not always have it in the gutter. The restaurant inside the hotel was very high class. Yuu felt completely underdress. She had been using Ace or Deuce’s clothes for the longest time and today was had finally put on her clothes she had come into this world with, which were simple black pants and a pink blouse. She thanks whoever out there who made her leave the apartment without wearing Deuce’s jerseys.

He didn’t bother greeting staff while they all seem to want to prostrate themselves before him. They lead them to a private room at the back of the restaurant.

“It such an honour to have you here-“ the waiter started but Leona interrupted with his hand.

“Yeah we’ll get ribs, and a salad extra for the lady, and your best bottle of wine.”

The waiter blinked a few times before bowing. “Understood.”

“What if I didn’t want to eat ribs?” She said as soon as the waiter exited the room, not mentioning the salad as she knew it was a jab at all the times she complained about him not eating vegetables.

“If you give them time, they start talking forever and I don’t want to listen.”

“Glad to see you’re as rude as ever, Leona-san.”

He smirked. “And you like it.”

_I do_ , Yuu almost let out. “So, how you’ve been doing?” She asked instead.

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Small talk? Really?”

She shrugged. “We have to start somewhere.”

“Don’t you know everything already from social media and whatever Ruggie blabbed?”

Yuu rolled her eyes. “It’s not the same! I want to hear it from you.”

Leona stayed a moment silent as the waiter came back with a bottle of wine. They did the whole tasting and Yuu took that time to look at him.

It was unfair how little sign of age he had taken. Of course, there were a few lines that showed he wasn’t 20 anymore but if she didn’t know better, she wouldn’t think he was already at 30.

He also had beefed up a little, with more squared shoulders but it could be the suit.

The waiter poured a glass of wine for her, making her stop her observations and when she looked up to the lion man, he was smirking.

Her face felt like it was on fire as she took the glass. “Cheers,” she said and they clicked the glasses together.

She finished by babble about how she got in this world this time around and about squatting Deuce and Ace’s place.

It was only when they get served the dessert that she realized he never answered her question. He managed to dodge it once more by telling anecdotes about Ruggie climbing the social ladder and Rook trying to recruit him for Vil’s agency.

“You’d be a beautiful model,” Yuu blurted out and it was worth the embarrassment by how Leona seemed annoyed by the praise.

They finished eating and without a word, Leona made a sign to follow him. She wondered what else was in this hotel as they went up to the highest floor.

The assistant (butler?) that was following them bowed as they arrived at the door and promptly left.

“Leona-san?” Yuu can’t help but whisper, wondering if she was reading too much into it or if they were really at the penthouse suite.

She didn’t much time to wonder as Leona trapped her by the door. She opened her mouth to say something, anything but Leona growled at her. With no more words, he kissed her, almost violently, as if she’d disappear if he didn’t press himself completely against her.

She let herself melt into his touches, and barely registering as he undressed her.

She always had imagined him being an aggressive lover, who leaves bites and marks all over his partner. While part of her imagination had a point, she felt silly for not imagining his tenderness too. There was the way Leona touched that reminded her she was in good care, and dare she even think, she was loved.

It was only much later when she was having half a mind of contacting Ace to say she wouldn’t come home, that Leona put his head on her lap. It reminded her of her time at NRC, even if she was only wearing his shirt and he was completely naked. She carefully stroke his hair, sometimes softly touching his ears.

“It’s a pain to be the ambassador,” he said softly.

“Why is that?”

“People are sucking up to me just to get in my brother’s good graces.”

“You have to agree that if you don’t like something, your brother will most likely not like it too.”

“Tch.”

“I told you in the car, you are working with your brother. It’s not all about him. I’m sure a lot of people are recognizing you for the work you’re done.”

He opened one eye to look at her. “You know the work I’ve done.”

Yuu blushed, sheepish. “I might I’ve searched on the net about it…”

He closed his eye but his lips quirked.

“I’m proud of you…” she whispered when she thought he was asleep. His ears twitched, telling her he was only faking to sleep and Yuu smiled while her cheeks went red.

-

Leona was in the Rose Kingdom for only 5 days. No need to say that those five days, Yuu was living in his hotel room. She had said to her friends that she was letting them have space after squatting for 2 weeks but she didn’t miss Ace’s smug expression when she confessed who she was spending all her time with.

But something was terrifying about spending time with Leona; the fact that it was temporary. He would soon go back to his kingdom, his responsibilities, a lover, maybe? Yuu was too scared to ask.

On the fourth night, as Leona was this time napping between her legs, his head on her stomach, as she mind absently stroked his head while looking at her phone.

“What are you looking at?” Leona mumbled.

“Jobs. It’s hard to apply when all my references are from an alternative universe…” she sighed. “I’ll have to accept Trey-senpai’s offer…”

“To work at the patisserie?”

She hummed in approval. “Ortho has been nice about a job with the Shroud industry but I’ve never been tech-savvy… And I already refused Azul’s and Rook’s offer…”

Leona stayed silent for a moment before he said: “be my assistant.”

Yuu snorted. “Is that some kind of role-play?” She looked at Leona and he was looking at her, expression serious. “You… are being serious.”

“You said you’ll have to take offers from other people, might as well take mine.”

“But there’s a difference between being a cashier at a patisserie and being the assistant of a country’s ambassador! Who happens to be the prince of the said country! There’s no way others would accept it.”

“They already did.”

Yuu paused. “What?”

“I asked who I had to ask and they’d train you for the part you lacked but the job is yours… if you want it.”

She opened her mouth but closed it as quickly when words escaped her. She wanted to say yes, but an annoying part of her brain was telling her about how other people would react to it. A girl out of nowhere acting as Leona’s assistant, the kingdom would probably gossip for days!

But thinking of turning down, letting Leona go away, again, even if it hadn’t been her choice the first time around made her stomach churn more than any rumours could.

She nodded, unable to form words.

Leona smiled, one of those very rare soft smiles of his. “Good.”

-

Two days later she was in Afterglow Savana, in the royal palace, installed in a room with a direct connection to Leona’s.

She thought people were going to gossip by her being Leona’s assistant, it was even worst when she realized the Queen herself was going to train her.

The Queen, Sameera as she insisted to be called, was not only beautiful but firm and imposing. She knew what she was doing and was making sure no one stopped her. It felt like she was the one running things around.

Yuu took a liking to her as soon as they met and she liked to think the feeling was reciprocal. It was also important to be liked by Sameera as she seemed to be the only person in the palace Leona (more or less) listened to.

“You must be so busy! You shouldn’t have to do this,” Yuu said after their 3rd lesson.

Sameera laughed. “Oh no! I instead to do so. I know how it is to be a partner to a Kingscolar and you will need all the help you can.”

“Partner?”

“Yes! I know you two haven’t officially announced your betrothal but being his assistant is as if. And as I told you, we say we assist them but we all know who really is working here,” she winked.

Yuu had no clue what expression her face was making but it made Sameera laugh even more.

“Oh, poor thing. Let me guess, Leona didn’t tell you what he really meant by being his assistant, didn’t he?”

Yuu could only shake her head no.

“In those aspects, they are so alike…” Sameera sighed. “Then you should have a heart to heart with Leona. Just so you know that both Farena and I are welcoming you to the family, whatever your background.”

Yuu said thank you but her mind was not quite into it. She went back into her new routine on autopilot, her mind going back in forth between all the moments since she had met Leona again and Sameera’s words.

She was waiting for him on his bed when he entered. He went to greet her with a kiss but she turned her head just before their lips met. She didn’t look at him to see his reaction but he took few steps back and went to remove his clothes.

“Sameera-san told me something interesting today,” she started.

To that, Leona growled.

“Being your assistant is basically being your betrothal?”

She saw him froze for a fraction of a moment. He took one of his casual shirts and put it on.

“Leona-san…” she sighed, unsure how to ask her question. “Are we even dating?”

“What do you think we are?” He asked instead.

“I don’t know! We’ve met again but it’s been a week! I just…”

He sat next to her, his tail betraying his nervousness by tapping slowly on the bed. He wrapped an arm around her waist. “Do you want us to be together?”

She pouted. “You always ask me what I want and never tell me what you want.”

He smirked. “Because you are the one always making big deals of things.”

“I am sorry that I do not speak via growls and grunts.”

He scoffed but his amused expression was still on. “I thought it was obvious. Back then, even now.”

“Back then?” She can’t help but yelp. “I barely understood romantic relationships back then!”

Leona shrugged and let himself fall on the bed. “As I said, you are the one making a big deal of things.”

Yuu rolled her eyes and laid on the bed next to him. "So, I am your betrothed?"

"Not yet, but it's just a question of time before they ask for an official courtship declaration and all that stupid things."

"You love me." 

For once, Leona didn't deny or say anything in a roundabout way. He simply smiled, pushed her hair out of her face. "You're slow."

She rolled her eyes once more but she knew her smile was too big to show annoyance. "I love you too."

He dared to smirk. "I know."

She snorted and slapped his shoulder. "At least now I know why Ruggie isn't your assistant."

To that, Leona roared a laugh before attacking her with kisses. 

-

Yuu was trying to remember all Afterglow Savana’s events and what they entail when a guard knocked at her door.

“You have a guest.”

Yuu followed him, unsure who it could be. All her friends would’ve texted her before popping out of nowhere. She finally arrived where guests were supposed to wait and she gasped.

“Crowley?” Yuu said, flabbergasted.

“Oh! How lovely to see you! I wished to come when Leona was here but alas as the headmaster of the best school in the entire Twisted Wonderland, I have responsibilities.”

Yuu couldn’t help but laugh at Crowley and his nostalgic rant. Good to know some things really do not change.

Ignoring her laughter, he gave her an egg.

Before she could ask anything, he said: “Here’s the egg. It probably appeared at the same time as you came back to this world. I brought for you because I am kind.”

She rolled her eyes but took the egg. As soon as it was in her hands, a crack was seen. A few seconds later, a blue cat like creature was out, meowing loudly.

“Grim…” Yuu whispered with tears in her eyes.

“Now, it is Grim’s reincarnation. We are not sure how his… kind works. Even Malleus was perplexed. But this time, there shouldn’t be any problem or missions as you came willingly.”

Yuu had so much more questions but she was too much in awe by baby Grim to formulate them.

“So, in few months he will be able to talk. It is basically a baby you have to raise. Oh my! It’s already so late. I would love to stay and help more but I can’t! I have so many other souls to help! What a hard thing to be as kind as I am!”

Yuu ignored his long speech but managed to say a soft “thank you.”

For the first time, Crowley seemed to give a genuine smile.

And he was gone.

After few moments, she took a couple of pictures of her and her new companion. She sent them to Deuce and Ace.

But the happiness in bubbling inside of her and she finally posted on her MagiCam account: ‘kantousei&grim’.

“Meet Grim Jr, everyone!”

-

Sometimes, Yuu woke up crying. She remembered the dreams now. Grim was saying how sorry he was and Yuu forgave him every time.

Out of her dreams, Grim Jr was very much like Grim: loud and impulsive. But because Yuu was raising him, he sometimes showed more compassion. He also seemed to love chicken more than tuna, and Yuu completely blamed Leona for it.

He wasn’t Grim, but it felt like he was a missing piece in Yuu’s puzzle.

In the end, she didn’t know how or why she had come the second time. What drunk wish she might have done.

But with her wedding in a few months away, waking in her love’s arms with Grim Jr screaming for food, Deuce, Ace and other friends visiting every time they could, Yuu knew her life was meant to be in Twisted Wonderland.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> // Spoilers for Chapter 5//  
> The end of chapter 5 more or less confirmed the theory that Grim will go berserk at the end but when I wrote this, I wanted to play on that theory plus that Yuu is connected to Grim and that killing Grim (to save the universe) would automatically kick her out of Twisted Wonderland. So her coming back would give birth to a new Grim. 
> 
> How she came back? I dunno. Mickey took pity on her and with the power of friendship and love, she came back (or something like that).
> 
> At some point, I wanted to change this for Yuu/Malleus as it still feels like the most 'canon' ship (I know twst isn't a love story but let me dream dammit!) but at the end of the day, I am a Leona simp so... shrug
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!


End file.
